A Hiro's Adventure To Find His Hiccup And Frost
by Horsemuon17
Summary: Hiro creates an invention that determine his biological parents. What happens when he finds out he is adopted? Read about his quest to find his true parents that are proven to be alive. Why was Hiro given up? The answer lies in Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. A collaboration fanfic with rockenkitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Horsemuon17:** Hey, guys! So I'm back! With another story, yay! Truth be told I wouldn't have wrote this if my friend didn't ask me to. I'm not really big about Big Hero 6, How To Train Your Dragon, and Rise of The Guardian. But she practically begged me to soooooo...Here it is! My friend also have a fanfiction and devianart account. Her fanfiction account is **rockenkitty** and her devianart is **FrostedAngelKH.** She's the one who gave me the idea so credit her too! And now, without further a due! Here's the story! By the way, Tadashi is alive 'cause he can!

* * *

Tadashi sighed as he walked to the rest of the gang, alone. Hiro wasn't with him because he had said that he had to do something. 'Another invention.' He thought. As Tadashi neared the nerd gang, the nerd gang soon realized that Hiro wasn't with him.

"Tadashi! Where is Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked as she began looking around, also looking behind Tadashi

"He said he had to do something." Tadashi answered.

"And that something is?" Wasabi asked, clearly worried about Hiro's wellbeing like he was.

"I'm not sure. Probably another invention."

"What kind of invention?" Tadashi just shrugs, not knowing either.

"Is Baymax with him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah. He is worried about Hiro's health condition because he was excited."

"I, for one, want to know what the invention is." Gogo said.

"Why don't we go see what it is?"Fred suggested, equally excited. The rest of the nerd gang agreed and they all got into Wasabi's car.

* * *

"This is gonna be amazing!" Hiro exclaimed as he ran around the lab. Baymax followed after him but eventually gave up since Hiro kept running from one place to the other before he got there. It has been about an hour since Tadashi left and Hiro was still running around. And everytime he stopped his heart rate would increase.

"Hiro, your heart rate is increasing. I suggest you stop running around." Baymax said as he finally catches up to Hiro when he stopped and began typing on his computer.

"No time for that Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed. "I'm almost done with the invention!" Baymax stayed silent and watched. Later he noticed a presence nearing the lab.

"Hiro, Tadashi and the others are nearing the lab. Wasabi seems to be anxious, Fred seems to be excited, Honey Lemon seems to be curious, Gogo seems to be neutral except for the fact that she is also curious. Tadashi seems to be a mixture of anxious, curious, excited, and worried."

"Perfect time! I can show them my invention!" He exclaimed, completely ignoring what Baymax said. He then proceed to open the door for the nerd gang.

* * *

"So, what does it do?" Fred asked, looking at the invention. It was a medium-size metal box with a helmet attached to wires next to it. The wires was connected to the box and there was a slit in the front of it. On top of the box there was a portable controller and there was a red button next to the portable controller on top of the box.

"It tells us who our parents are. It can also tell us their location." Hiro explained. He tried to keep it to a minimum, Tadashi and the others could detect the sumg tone in his voice, clearly indicating that he was proud.

"Ok. So, why did you make it?" Wasabi asked.

"Well, Wasabi. I found it unfair how Tadashi knows what Mom and Dad looks like and I don't so I invented this to show me what Mom and Dad looks like." Hiro answered.

"If you wanted to know, you could have asked Aunt Cass. She has a picture." Tadashi said. Everyone stare at Hiro, wondering what he would say.

"Where's the fun in that!?" Tadashi sighed, massaging his temples. 'I just know I won't be able to rest in peace once I die.' Tadashi said. Hiro strapped the helmet to his head and pressed the red button while taking the controller into his hands. He began pressing a number of buttons before he stopped and waited. Everyone was silent except for the popping of Gogo's bubblegum as she chewed on it. Wasabi had a look of panicked but not really on his face. Honey Lemon was tempted to take out her phone and snapped a picture but advise against it. Baymax looked on without any emotions but he was secretly scanning Hiro to make sure nothing happened to him.

After a while, a piece of paper came out through the slit in the box. Tadashi went to it and teared it out as Hiro took the helmet off and put the controller back where it was.

"What does it say?!" Honey Lemon exclaimed as she tried to look at it. Tadashi gave her the paper and then looked at the ground. Honey Lemon looked at it then an odd look flew across her face. It happened for three more times as everyone looked at the paper.

"What? What's wrong? You guys are scaring me." Hiro said. He had a feeling that now wasn't the right time to joke around. They all looked at Tadashi, who nodded. Fred then gave Hiro the piece of paper. Hiro looked at it and froze. The paper said he was the son of a guy named Jack Frost and another guy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"I-I'm not r-related to Ta-tadashi!?" He exclaimed before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro woke up to a blinding light shining in his eyes. He closed his eyes then opened them again to see that he was in Tadashi's and his room, on his bed. The lights was on and the door was closed. Baymax was at the foot of his bed, deactivated. 'It was all a dream...' he thought. After all, how could he get from the garage to his room in a matter of seconds? 'It's definitely a dream. No, a nightmare.' he assured himself. He got up from the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen where he was sure Tadashi and Aunt Cass were at. Strangely, it was dark in the hallway except for his room and the kitchen. As he got closer to the kitchen, he faintly heard voices that was no doubt Tadashi's and Aunt Cass's voices. He wasn't one to eavesdrop but as he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard what they were saying.

"...I meant to tell you both but..." That was Aunt Cass.

"But what?" Tadashi asked. He sounded a little angry. 'But about what?' he wondered.

"Well...I just..." There was a pause before Aunt Cass said, "I'm sorry...I just didn't want to lose you...You guys are my little nephews after all...I love you both so much..." Shifting sounds could be heard but Hiro couldn't see what was happening since he was hiding behind a wall, on the stairs next to he kitchen.

"It's ok, Aunt Cass." Tadashi's voice was softer this time. "But next time, just tell us beforehand...No more keeping secrets...We don't want Hiro fainting anymore." Both Aunt Cass and Tadashi laughed. 'Wait. I fainted? Why? When was th- Oh.' Memories of his self proclaimed dream came back to him. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Aunt Cass and Tadashi hugging but they let go when he came in.

"Hiro? You're awake?" Aunt Cass asked when she saw him. Her face twisted into one of concern when she took notice of Hiro's pale complexion. "Are you ok? You look a bit pale." She got up from the chair along with Tadashi and began walking towards Hiro to check his temperature.

"Am I adopted?" Hiro asked. He cringed at how squeaky and raspy his voice sounded. The question stopped both Aunt Cass and Tadashi in their track. Silence befell them as they stared at each other with mixed emotions.

"Hiro...Why don't you sit down first?" Tadashi suggested.

"Am I adopted?" Hiro asked again. He ignored Tadashi's suggestion. His face was blank and voice even but Tadashi and Aunt Cass could hint the traces of anger and impatience in it.

"Hiro...Listen...Don't overreact, ok?" Aunt Cass said. Hiro slowly nodded after Aunt Cass said this. "Ok...Yes...You are adopted..." A tense silence fell upon them as Tadashi and Aunt Cass tried to decipher Hiro's reaction. Hiro's face was blank and he stood there ridged, before he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Explain." He said and began the story telling of how Hiro came into the family.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiro was in the garage running back and forth while yet again, Baymax watched on. Tadashi had left for morning classes at the University and Aunt Cass was working in the shop so the two of them was left alone.

"Hiro. Maybe you should stop and relax?" Baymax suggested. "You're blood pressure is rising and a high blood pressure could lead to a heart attack."

"Later Baymax. I'm trying to finish this." Hiro replied as he continued working. Baymax stayed quite and watched Hiro work. It was silent but before Baymax can say anything else, Hiro stopped and proclaimed, "There! This should do it."

"What is it, Hiro?" Baymax asked curiously, looking at the portable device Hiro had in his hands. It looked like a mini TV but on the screen was a map with dots on it with people's name.

"It's my newest invention!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly. "It's a tracking device. It shows where someone is at that time." He zoomed in on the map on the screen. "Look, there's me, you, and Aunt Cass." He pointed to dots with the names of each of them on the screen. Aunt Cass was in the Lucky Cat Cafe moving around the place, while Hiro and Baymax could be seen behind the Cafe, standing there. He then touched the screen several times before saying, "If you type the name of a person here, you can find their location." Hiro continued. He began typing on the screen which Baymax can decipher as the names of Hiro's real parents.

"Are you looking for your parents, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah, I want to meet them, if they are still alive." Hiro replied. "There! Ok, I have their locations. Better start packing, buddy. We're going on a mission." Baymax's reply was a head tilt.

* * *

Night time rolled around and Hiro laid in bed, listening to Tadashi's even breathing. The time was almost 1 o' clock PM. 'Everyone must be asleep by now.' Hiro thought as he laid there in bed for a few minutes. After he was completely sure everyone was in deep slumber and won't wake up any time, he got up as quietly as possible and walked downstairs to the garage where Baymax and everything was at, after making sure he left the note to explain his whereabouts.

"Sleep is important for a person." Baymax said once Hiro had activated him.

"Shh!" Hiro whispered. "I'll get some sleep later. Now come on!" Baymax's engine was ready and Baymax himself was ready to fly. But before Hiro can get on Baymax and take off, a voice from behind them said, " _I'm going to find my parents. Don't look for me. I'll be back in a while._ Huh?" Hiro and Baymax turned around to look at Tadashi who was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in pajamas and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Um..."

"Leaving home, little brother?" Tadashi asked, walking to them.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was before I heard you got up. Why 1 in the morning though?"

"You and Aunt Cass won't allow me to go otherwise." Tadashi look at Hiro dead in the eyes.

"True but I would let you go if me and the gang go with you to keep you safe." Hiro was silent for a while as the words sank in.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so how about it? We both go back to sleep and discuss plans to go with the others tomorrow." Although, Hiro was reluctant to wait a few more days, he agreed to it. What was a few more days compared to the years he hadn't seen his parents because he had thought they had died even though they were alive all along?

Baymax was deactivate until further notice and Tadashi and Hiro went back to bed after taking off Hiro's equipment and gears.

* * *

Sorry for the OOCness ^_^""


End file.
